Secret
by jovil143
Summary: A boy name Luke whos always bullied but save by his friend But they didnt know that he has a secret after school Gender-bend
1. Chapter 1

**Got another Idea this will be my third fanfic**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Its genderbend**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Fairy Tail Hiro-sensei does**

**Prologue…**

One day in highschool

Other students are in a hurry to go to their own classes and others just got enter the gate

When a certain some one just enter one rooms of the building

Its like that his an invisible or something

This some one is Luke Heartfilla

Since the first day he always got bullied by the students because of his looks

His classmates or even school mates bully him calling him names like nerd , dork , bookworm , loser , etc..

Luke has a weird blonde hair ( look like bowl putting to much gel ) , big round glasses : Dork glasses always wear a sweater and always stick his nose on a book

Even if he's like this he has a secret that when the school finish he became like some one new

He has a friend who always save him from being bully but not everytime cause its not nice that a girl is always saving him

What is his secret? Lets find out shall we? ^-^

Chappy 1

One fine day just like and ordinary day for Luke

"Hey guys check it out whos here " Sophie said

Sophie the leader of the group and cheerleader team

"It's the geek " Sam said

"Why is he even here?" Lil said

"Come on guys let's have some fun " Sophie said

With that her lackeys went to Luke

"hey loser" She said

Luke didn't answer

"Hey she's talking to you , answer him idiot" With that Bill ( Sophie's toy for the week ) push Luke to the wall

" I don't want a fight " Luke whisper

But Sophie heard it

"Don't want a fight ( laugh )" Sophie laugh and repeat it so many times between her laughs

Her lackeys also laugh

"Well to bad for you cause we want to" with that she motion Bill to punch Luke

Bill crack his knuckles as he dash to punch Luke

And as his punch near to Luke's face , it stopped when they heard some one yelled "STOP"

They look to the person and saw a long raven hair

"Stop it , its not prohibited to fight in the school it can make you all bully to drop out " the girl said

" tch here comes the stripper to the rescue " Sophie said

"Come on guys lets leave this two losers "

And with that they walk but Sophie stop and said to Luke " We're not over yet _Sick-boy _"

And continue to walk off

The girl went to Luke and help him

"Are you alright Luke?"

"Yeah Im alright Grace thanks for the help "

" Its alright were friends right (?) and also why you didn't fight back?" Grace ask

"You know I hate to fight right"

"Yeah but at least try defend your self"

"Its ok and also if I fight back they will just bully me more "

"But isn't it the same if you don't fight back"

Luke just shrug

"Thanks again I really really love you"

With that said Grace stop walking and look at Luke whith some tinted pink on cheeks

"W-what are you saying all of the sudden?"

"What? Its true I love you cause you're the bestest of bestest friends in whole wide world"

Grace felt hurt _best friends huh friend zone _Grace thought

"Come on stop blubbling well going to be late" and with that Grace walk faster and left Luke behind

"Hey wait for me"

PLS tell me what you think

Luke –Lucy

Grace –Gray

Jane

jovil143


	2. Chapter 2

Heres another chappy

Disclaimer :Fairy Tail own by Hiro Mashima not mine

**I rewrite it cause I dont know what will happen next WRITERS BLOCK though**

**_Thought_**

"… " **talk**

* * *

Grace's P.O.V

_Why is that I feel hurt every time he says thar I just his besty ***sigh** * _I thought then I just shook it off

As I entered my classroom then the teacher enter and start teaching

I look to my left and Luke was sitting beside me

Now that I thought it's been years that were both friends and it started when

***Flashback***

**2 years ago ( Freshman/High School )**

**I just passed through the school gate and walk to the hallway when I heard voices**

**When I arrive I saw a group bullying one person ,Yeah that person is Luke **

"**Hey stop what your doing!" I yelled at them**

**They stop punching him ,even the one whos holding him making him fall onto the ground**

"**And who is this ugly?" the **_**leader **_**ask**

"**Don't know must be newbie also" her **_**friend **_**answer**

"**And all of you must be also newbie?" I said**

"**Yeah what if we were" leader said**

"**Then why are beating(?) him ,your acting like his upperclass men" I said**

"**So what if were beating him ,you don't know him anyway ,your not even his friend" leader said**

"**I don't care if his not my friend ,I just cant stand watching you guys punching someone just before my eyes" I said**

"**Would you stop interfering us if you know whats the best for you" she said**

"**And if I don't? what will all of you going to do?" I ask**

"**Then guys beat her also" she said and smile evilly**

**As with her lackeys went to me ready to punch me but was stop when some one came**

"**What you guys doing here? The class was already started" the teacher said**

"**A sorry teacher will be going now, we were just talking about something but were already finish" the leader said with a cute manner then look at me "Were not over yet ugly, there's no one can get out easily when they oppose me"**

**And with they went away **

"**Are you alright oj-" I cut him from talking**

"**Im alright and also lets help him" I said and I point at the guys whos unconscious **

"**Alright" then we take him to the infirmary**

"**Don't tell any one about what happen ,I mean ANYONE alright?" I said or more like demand to him**

"**Y-yes oj-" "Don't call me that" "Hai, I-Ill be going now I have a class "**

"**Ok"**

**When he went out ,Luke wake up**

"**W-where am I?" he said**

"**Your in the infirmary at school"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm Grace Full-" I said but I almost slipped out**

"**Grace F-Full?"**

"**Yeah Grace Full what is yours?"**

"**Luke, Luke H-Heartfilla"**

"**Luke huh nice name" when I said that he smile**

"**Yours too ,Um can I ask why are you so nice to me?"**

"**Why did I help you its obvious that I have to help"**

"**But why? if others see them bullying me they'll just walk away but you help "**

"**I don't know too its just that I have a feeling that I need to help you"**

"**I see then Thank you" he said then smile brightly even though with that big glasses I can see his eyes shine with glee**

**I felt my face heat up **

"**Are you alright? Are you sick? Your face is red"**

"**Eh! I-I'm alright "**

"**A-alright so this means were f-friends?" he slightly up his hands look like his hesitating **

"**Sure" and I took his hand and shook it **

**I smile brightly and he gave me smile too**

***Flash back end ***

Maybe I'm in love with this idiot

I then smile brightly

**Grace's P.O.V End**

"Hello? Hello? Grace to Earth.. Hell-" Luke stop waving his hand when Grace came back from her own world

"Huh? What are you talking about earlier?" Grace ask

"Come on lets take lunch its break already"

"Ah ok sorry for letting you wait for me"

"***wave his hand*** Don't worry Its ok and also your going to give me lunch " Luke smiled sheepishly

"So that's why huh!" Grace said with annoyed voice

"I-im just joking *put arms to his face for defense* please don't hurt me" Luke pleaded

Luke wait for the pain but never came ,he look up and saw pouting Grace

"W-whats wrong?" Luke ask

"Nothing" Grace said look away still pouting

_***sigh* Cant help it then I have use this **_Luke thought

Luke went to Grace back and hugged her then put his face at the crook of her kneck

Grace can feel his breath ,

_ **it was warm and his smelling me kyaaaaa~~**_****Grace thought then blushed madly like a tomato

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm just joking" Luke murmured

"A-A-Alright j-just s-stop it" Gray slutter

"Ok" then Luke let go

"Come on let's goo" Luke said and take Grace hand then went out of the room

***Time Skip/ After school ***

Luke stand up and put his stuff at his bag ready to go

"Luke let's go home" Grace said

"Sure come on" Luke answer

Both of them went out the room then the gates and Luke walk Grace to her house just a few blocks from school

When they arrive Luke hug Grace this move made Grace stiff and blush

"Thank you for today"Luke said and let go then step back a few steps "Good bye" then walk away

Grace look to Luke's back as it slowly disappear "Good bye too" then smile

* * *

Luke enter a back doors building

then went to the changing room

"Hi Luke" a strawberry blonde said

"Hi Loke" Luke said "Is it so busy?"

"Ya , your girls are waiting for you too"

"Tell them i'll be there in a minute"

"Sure i'll be going"

"Alright"

with that Loke went out

Luke then walk to his locker and start changing

Luke wear a white long sleeve ,black vest with a black bow , and a black trouser

with his hair spiking in any directions

and went outside , he saw a girls talking to each other ,they are all regular costumers , and went there

"Sorry for waiting my princesses" Luke said with a smile then all the girls look at him then all of there eyes has hearts

"Luke-sama~" a girl said

"Welcome back Luke-sama" another said until all of them said Luke's name

"Want to go to the private room my princesses?" Luke ask

"Sure~~~ as long as Luke-sama is there" they said in unison

then all of them went to the private room

**To be continued**

**No perveted about the private room alright but just flirting though **

**no more no less**

**Hope you like it guys**

**Tell me want you want ok**

**Jane minna **

**Jovil143**


End file.
